memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Vibe suits
The Vibe suits are a series of protective suits that Cisco Ramon used to help control his powers as well as to conceal his identity while operating in the field as Vibe. Overview The suit at first consisted of the Vibe glasses and the Vibe gauntlets, and a few of Cisco's ordinary clothing, this is how the suit remained for some time until Cisco eventually completed the suit. The full completed suit also consists of the Glasses and the Gauntlets, but now includes a black and burgundy jacket and has dark yellow lines on the shoulder and on the collar area, the suit also consists of black pants. Unlike other suit that Cisco has made, this suit doesn't have boots, instead it has a pair of red and gold trainers with golden zips and straps. It's unknown if Cisco put some form of protection into the suit as he could feel pain from Gypsy's punches, but it can be presumed he upgraded it after this event. History Originally the suit only consisted of the Vibe glasses, but sometime later Cisco decided to work on a full suit as he was seen making gauntlets for it to help control his powers more stating to Barry that they were the gauntlets for 'his suit', with the glasses to help with Cisco's 'vibing' and the gauntlets to help with his vibrational blasts, which he was only able to do once before. The full suit was first seen when Cisco vibed Caitlin for when she revealed she had meta-human powers similar to Killer Frost, he was seen wearing the full completed suit, meaning he will eventually complete the suit. The suit was exactly what Cisco actually wearing as it seemed to be made out of a leather like material with a black, yellow and red jacket, the pants of the suit couldn't be properly seen in the vision. The suit also consisted of the Vibe Glasses and the Vibe Gauntlets. The suit remained uncompleted until Gypsy arrived from Earth Nineteen to make H.R. pay for his crimes of inter-dimensional travel. When the time came for Cisco to fight Gypsy to save H.R.'s life, the suit was completed. He later wore it when he and Gypsy helped Barry, Wally and Jesse in helping to fight Grodd and his soldiers from Earth Two, and later when he helped Wally and J'onn J'onzz in fighting Music Meister. He also wore it when he helped Barry, Wally, Jay and Gypsy in the final battle against Savitar and Killer Frost. In a possible future set in the year 2397 it was revealed that the gauntlets of the suit were destroyed along with Cisco's hands, the rest of the suit was presumably discarded. This future was erased after Caitlin Snow managed to break free of her Killer Frost persona, and proceeded to stop Savitar from killing Cisco during the final battle against the evil speedster in 2390. Destruction The suit was destroyed when Cisco faked his death to trick Cicada. Second suit When Icicle was trying to get his body to a temperature of absolute zero to inject himself with a serum that would permanently suppress his human side,The Flash, Nora West-Allen, Elongated Man, Vibe and Caitlin Snow came to stop him, and Cisco donned a new suit identical to his previous one. Cisco later stopped using the suit when he retired from vigilantism and took the meta-human cure. Functions *'Identity concealment:' While also to help him control his powers, the glasses on the suit can presumably help to hide his identity. *'Vibe blasts:' Sometime after Barry created a new timeline, Cisco began to make gauntlets to help control his vibe blasts. He had been able to generate vibrational blasts before but he could only do it once. His Earth-2 counterpart was able to do it without the help of Gauntlets, but this is because he was more in control with his powers. Later, Cisco was shown to be able to create vibe blasts without the use of the gauntlets. Known users *Cisco Ramon/Vibe Category:Suits